Pixie: nueva vida
by pixie-jose
Summary: Pixie, también llamado el encantador de loros, vuelve a su tierra natal tras 5 años de ausencia... (NOTA BY PIXIE-JOSE: es la historia de mi ponificacion mía basicamente, contendrá algunas partes chistosas, suspenso, leyes de vida y sexo, duro sexo ;) )
1. Chapter 1

VUELVO** CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. SE PREGUNTAARAN ¿POR QUE ESTE TIO HACE TANTAS HISTORIAS Y NO LAS CONTINUA? **

**RESPUESTA BY PIXIE: DETRÁS DE CADA ESCRITOR HAY UNA VIDA, Y MAS PRECISAMENTE ESCOLAR… DURA Y CANSADA… LLEGO A MI CASA Y… RACIÓN DE DEBERES, Y CUANDO LLEGA EL FINDE RACIÓN DE DEBERES DOBLE, PERO DEL 20 DE MARZO AL 3 DE ABRIL INTENTARE PUBLICAR LA MAXIMA DE CAPS COMO ME ES POSIBLE, NO LES DEFRAUDARÉ. EN MI CASA HE FRAGUADO UN MONTÓN DE IDEAS PARA LOS FICS COMO EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA, ESTA HISTORIA DE MI PONISONA (YO MISMO HECHO PONI) Y LAS CONTINUACIONES POSTERIORES DEL PRIMERAMENTE DICHO, OSEA QUE… A TRABAJAR SE HA DICHO :D**

**HISTORIA BY PIXIE-JOSE**

**PIXIE: NUEVA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**

**Un tren se acercaba poco a poco a Ponybille.**

**La camarera llevaba con el carrito comida de un lado a otro de los vagones del tren, en ellos había gente noble y rica, a parte de normales. **

**Pero dentro de este vagón había un pegaso color azul celeste con crin peinada y blanca y ojos violáceos. Este era uno de los más reconocidos etólogos y conservadores de avifauna del sur del mundo, allá donde las montañas son grandes, calurosas y verdes, donde la niebla a veces se apodera de las selvas.**

**Este se llamaba Pixie, el encantador de loros. Así lo llamaban por su buena mano que tenía al tratar a estos animales.**

**Estuvo trabajando en Antioquía en las montañas donde vivía el legendario amazona mercenaria durante 3 largos años, pero Pixie pensó en volver a su pueblo natal a instalar su vida y dejar de ser nómada, ya que práctcamente, con 19 años que tiene, ha estado recorriendo todas las partes del sur de este mundo durante 5 años, osea que ya era bastante.**

**Pixie estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. **

**Su familia nada mas que era su hermana, y ni sabía donde estaba. Apenas se acordaba de como era ponybille y donde estaba lo mas emblemático de su infancia. Prácticamente no sabía nada, solo sabía y se acordaba de las princesas, los 6 elementos y su hermana, aunque esta menos.**

**El tren ya iba divisando ponybille, era de noche y la luz de la luna se apoderaba de todo este lugar. Pixie ya se había comprado una casa para instalarse en ponybille, osea que no tendría problemas.**

**Una voz sacó a Pixie de su asombro al contemplar el pueblo donde nació.**

**-¡PREPÁRENSE YA LLEGAMOS A SU DESTINO, PONYBILLE!- dijo la voz potente del guardavagones**

**-ufff que largo fue el viaje-**

**Pixie se levantó, se estiró las patas y ya estaba relajado.**

**El tren llegó a la parada y Pixie salió del vagón con su equipaje a rastras. Cogió el asa con un casco y levantó el vuelo hacia su nuevo hogar**

**Al llegar este notó una seguridad plena. Era una casa cómoda y con lo que aparenta ser un lugar donde podría montar una tienda, ya que lo que en verdad viviría es en la 2º y 3º planta.**

**-creo que le podemos sacar partido a esto…- dijo Pixie para si mismo, pero el sueño lo derrotó, así que se dirigió a su nueva habitación para dormir**

**Al siguiente día, este tenía todas sus fuerzas recargadas.**

**Cumplieron las 3 de la tarde, y Pixie había arreglado el bajo para hacer una tienda que será pionera en la venta de exóticos de manera legal "tropical Equestria" o equestria tropical.**

**Pixie tenía todas sus esperanzas en ello, ya que la gente tenía ganas y dinero para permitirse cualquier cosa nueva.**

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

**Pixie ya había echo su vida. Había montado una tienda de éxito, había hecho un criadero de exóticos a las afueras de ponybille, tenía la vida solucionada.**

**Pero Pixie se sentía vacío…**

**Estubo esperando por tiempo a que su hermana regresara, pero no regresó jamás. Cumplió 21 años y estaba solo, a excepción de sus loros vero y lillit. Pero no estaba a gusto, se sentía en soledad extrema.**

**Su corazón era mas basto y sin riqueza como un desierto de cincuenta mil kilómetros. Su soledad era tal que a veces por no decir siempre lloraba por no tener a alguien que le dijera un hola, un como estas, un que te ha pasado.**

**Su vida era como un voto de silencio, no hablar con nadie en sus momentos de vida que no fuera en la tienda lo entristecía.**

**Pero el siempre pensó que tendría una 2º oportunidad, y como la paciencia es una virtud y hace al poni mas loable, este obtendría una grata sorpresa porque…**

**En la tienda al mediodía….**

**LO DEJO EN SUSPENSO xD… NO ESTABA MUY CULTIVADO EN ESTE CAP, PERO LES PROMETO QUE LOS PRÓXIMOS SERÁN MAS ENTRETENIDOS (ADVERTENCIA: EL 2º O 3º EMPIEZÓ CON ALGO POR ASI DECIRLO TIPICO DE MI… YA VERAN ;) )**

**QUE PASARÁ EL PRÓXIMO CAP?**

**COMENTAR ES GRATIS ;) QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA**


	2. amor a primera vista

HE AQUÍ OTRO CAP DE PIXIE, LEAN Y DISFERUTEN

CAP 2: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Pixie estaba como todos los días regentando su tienda.

Hoy era un día como otro cualquiera; cuidaba a los animales, atendía a los clientes, se llevaba beneficios, se aburría a ratos, se entretenía en otros…

Hasta que alguien llegó, alguien famosa en Equestria.

-hola, venía a preguntar una cosita- dijo la yegua

Pixie estaba en el libro apuntando cosas que necesitaba y demás… dirigió la mirada…

-buenas que… usted es Rainbow Dash?-

-si, soy yo- dijo con tono sensual

Pixie reconoció ese tono y empezó a excitarse, pero intentó calmar el instinto que tanto atraía a sementales y yeguas.

-emmm… que quieres?-

-me podrías decir si una tortuga de 4 años y un loro se pueden llevar bien?- dijo con cara cariñosa RD

Pixie no le encontraba sentido a la pregunta, pareciese estar como una regadera RD. Pero pronto descubrió que era una tapadera para estar delante de el…

-emmm… hombre un loro y una tortuga son mundos muy diferentes-

-pero se pelearían?-

-mmm… no porque al loro no le ocasionaría ni molestia ni amenaza-

-de acuerdo… otra cosita-

-dime-

Pixie empezaba a artarse de tantas incoherencias que RD pensaba que colaría para estar zampada ahí todos los días.

-dicen que los dueños se parecen mucho a los animales no?-

-claro… aunque en si hay cosas inciertas, pero bueno, se sobreentiende que si-

-gracias por todo, me tengo que ir… adiós Pixie-

-a… como?-

RD no conocía a Pixie desde hace tiempo, como podía saber su nombre… eso era lo que pensaba

Pasaron los días y RD volvió a entrar a la tienda… aunque pilló a Pixie solo y con ganas de ocio.

-molesto?- preguntó RD educadamente

-no no que va… puedes quedarte conmigo un ratito si quieres- dijo amablemente Pixie ofreciéndole lado en su banco de madera que tenía dentro de la tienda.

-dime, que quieres saber?-

-he oído que eres etólogo equidno también-

-si… lo sé todo sobre nuestra especie… aunque intento apartar esos conocimientos en la vida diaria-

-por que?-

-para no analizar a cualquiera que me hable, vea o esté en mi casa-

-se comprende… pero necesito tu ayuda… emmm… hay alguien aquí?-

-mmm… no, estamos solos-

-es que es una cuestión de… celo-

-…. Pues para eso entra en mi cuarto de citas Psicológicas del fondo-

-de acuerdo… pero no entrara nadie no?-

-no… espera-

Pixie se dirigió en la puerta y puso un cartel que decía "me fui un rato… demoraré menos de 30 minutos"

Pixie llevó a RD a su consulta, cerró la puerta y se sorprendió de verla acostada de forma provocativa en el sofá que tenía.

-emmm bueno… cuéntame… que sientes?-

-no encontré a mi semental de mis sueños, ninguno da la talla de forma cariñosa… noto que todos están por mi físico… pero hay uno que me vuelve loca desde hace poco tiempo-

-emmm… y quien es, me lo puedes decir?-

-jajaja… te sorprenderías mucho-

-no ya estoy acostumbrado a cosas sorpren- no terminó de hablar

-eres tu-

-como… como que yo?-

-lo que olles…- dijo RD tomándole el casco y dirigiéndoselo a su intimidad

-me enteré que estabas soltero y empecé a rondarte…-

Pixie comprendió eso ya que ella solía pasar por ahí

-me gustas por tu dulce forma de ser… y porque en algunos aspectos te asemejas con una amiga mía-

-en…en que aspecto se puede saber?-

-en lo bien que tratas a los animalitos… y lo bien que comprendes a las yeguas-

-bueno… si se puede decir… pero a que quieres llegar-

-por favor… sé mi novio… o mi esposo lo que tu mandes y yo vea bien-

-bueno… creo que es preci- no terminó de hablar

-no es precipitado, creo que tu también me amas- dijo RD

RD dio en el clavo. Pixie guardaba sentimientos por ella… no eran carnales, sino sentimentales.

-si… yo también te amo-

-necesito que me lo hagas para calmarme-

-emmm… en nuestra profesión eso esta prohibido hacer esas cosas-

-pero yo no soy algo común, te amo… daría la vida por ti… y me abriría de piernas por ti-

-para… me estas excitando…-

-si eso es exactamente lo que quiero… que te excites y me lo hagas en este cómodo sofá-

Dijo RD besándole con pasión. Pixie empezó a palpitar ahí abajo, el estaba en tema y RD también.

-uyyy… creo que estas listo mi amor-

-si lo estoy… deberíamos empezar-

-hazme tuya… sé que lo deseas… vamos-

Pixie se acomodó encima de RD… esta abrió las piernas mostrando su sexo ya húmedo por la excitación

-que buena forma que tienes eh?-

-si… esto es todo tuyo mi encantador de loros… y de mi conejito también-

Pixie empezaba a sentir presión en la zona de su vientre… un fuego recorría todo su cuerpo… ese piropo erótico de RD había llegado hasta el corazón y miembro de Pixie.

-te voy a llevar a volar alto-

-si… cu..ahhh-

Pixie empezó a meter su miembro lentamente… por suerte a RD no le dolió

-te gusta?-

-no… me encanta…AAAA-

Luego de dos minutos RD gemía profundamente y el sofá hacía un sonido de moverse.

-ahhh… quiero pasar el resto de vida contigo mi semental-

-yeahhhh… ejjj… me gusta penetrarte-

-aaaajhhhh-

Pixie jamás se había sentido tan acompañado en su vida… pero el sabía que el sexo era una emoción… intensa pero que tiene fin y desaparece.

-me falta poco para correrme… seguro que lo deseas-

-no se AAAAAhhhh-

-si me corro te embarazaré y no se si estas preparada-

Pixie veía la preocupación y la indecisión en RD

-no… no estoy preparada… pero quiero sentir tu líquido-

-hay un arreglo para eso-

Pixie se iba a venir… pero se salió y le derramó todos los líquidos en ella.

Pixie jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción y honor juntos. Le era un orgullo que RD estuviera coladita por el, y este también por ella.

Luego de terminar se limpió y la sacó de allí dirigiéndola a la puerta.

-cuando nos veremos cariño?-

-cuando tu mandes- dijo Pixie

-creo que me acercaré a ayudarte en algo-

-de momento no necesito ayuda, pero si quieres estar aquí encantado-

-quieres venir a cenar algún dia en un lugar romántico?- dijo con cara de n_n ella

-… n_n claro-

Al salir RD por la puerta este jamás se había sentido tan agusto

-por fin mi vida a cambiado a bien- se decía Pixie a si mismo

En otra parte de Ponibylle…

Una poni se paseaba por el lugar… hasta que vió un cartel donde ponía "Equestria tropical, todo lo que necesites y busques"

Le llamó la atención y decidió pasearse por el lugar. Cuando llegó se quedó desde las afueras pero se sorprendió a ver a Pixie

-O_O… dios santo… eres tu… hermano-

FIN DEL CAP…

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… PERO QUIEN ES LA PONI QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ES SU HERMANA?

TENDRAN QUE LEER PARA SABER MAS ;)

REVIEWS SE AGRADECEN… ADIOS


	3. encuentro de doble filo

….. BUENO…. ME SORPRENDE HABER DEJADO ESTA HISTORIA TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR….

VEAMOS….EMMM…. EN ESTE VERANO EN ESPAÑA… DE JULIO A SEPTIEMBRE TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR LA MAXIMA DE CAPS DE EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA Y ESTA HISTORIA POSIBLE…. Y VOY EN SERIO…

SIENTO HABERLES DEJADO EN UN SUSPENSO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO….. AHORA SI… NUEVO CAP

CAP 3: UN ENCUENTRO DE DOBLE FILO

La yegua quedó impresionada al ver a su hermano que dejó en antaño por circunstancias de la vida.

En esta corría un sentimiento de alegría y tristeza. Alegría por verlo desde hace tanto tiempo… tristeza por no haberlo tenido en muchos momentos que lo deseó al lado…. Y mas tratándose de quien era esta yegua….

-valla…. No hay nadie… puedo aprovechar y entrar… pero ¿me reconocerá o que?- se preguntó la yegua a sí misma.

Esta se dispuso a entrar en la tienda… abrió la puerta y Pixie casi no se percató de su presencia ya que estaba en dirección opuesta a la yegua (de espaldas) y con uno de los loros amazonas de este….

-…. H-hola…- dijo la yegua algo nerviosa.

Pixie se dio la vuelta… y la miró tranquilamente… aunque ya empezaba a sentir algo en el… pareciese que la había conocido antes.

-hola señorita… que desea?- preguntó Pixie amablemente a la yegua

-emmm…. Soy yo… Pixie… no me recuerdas?- pregunta la yegua con esperanzas de que la reconozca en pronto tiempo.

-emmm… bueno me suenas de algo pero en cierto no…- dijo Pixie dejando a su loro en su jaula…

-p-pero Pixie… no recuerdas nuestra canción de pequeños?- preguntó la yegua… ya casi intentando emocionarse….

-emmm…. La de mi hermana y yo…. Bueno si era secreta ejejje….- dijo Pixie casi insinuándole a la yegua que no la conocía….

-p-pero Pixie… (emocionándose…) soy yo… emmm…. Choca uno choca otro y al final da dos vueltaaas- tarareando la canción secreta de Pixie con su hermana

Pixie reconoció la canción…. Y enseguida empezaba a darse cuenta de que era su hermana

-h-hermana….- dijo Pixie

-soy yo tu hermana…. TRIXIE LULAMOON- dijo casi ya emanando algunas gotas de lágrimas de sus violáceos ojos.

-o_o …. hermana… dame un abrazoo- Pixie la cogió y la abrazó

Trixie enseguida empezó a calmarse….

-p-por casualidad….. sigues manteniendo el apellido de los lulamoon?- preguntó Trixie curiosa

-emmmm… si…. Claro… aunque la gente me conoce mas por mi nombre- le dijo Pixie felíz de su reencuentro

Luego de calmar un poco mas a Trixie se pusieron en su banco de madera a hablar un rato

-y… como te fue la vida después de tanto tiempo Pixie?- preguntó Trixie de forma curiosa

-bueno… recorriendo el mundo en busca de trabajo ejejej…. Algunas depresiones de vez en cuando es decir… a veces sufría bastante y otras pues era feliz…. Pero ahora es cuando he encontrado la felicidad- dijo Pixie pensando en lo que hizo con Rainbow Dash

-ahh… y yo pues… algo de lo mismo jeje- dijo Trixie algo nerviosa

-… dime a que te dedicabas o dedicas?- dijo Pixie

-bueno… era maga…. Pero me pasé algunas veces… me pasaba de mentirosa y bueno… ahora no soy nada creible- dijo Trixie algo arrepentida

-por lo menos estas conmigo…emmm… tienes novio o esposo?- preguntó Pixie con curiosidad

-b-bueno… nada de eso tengo ejejej…. Nunca encontré a nadie- dijo Trixie….

-Eso es algo triste ejeje… ya que eres muy guapa….- dijo Pixie en plan de alago a su hermana

-b-bueno… a mis 21 años…emmm ejeje si…..una cosita… encontrastes tu media naranja?- preguntó Trixie bastante curiosa

-sep… y es una yegua bastante guapa…. A ver si quedo para cenar con ella ejejje…- dijo Pixie con aires de orgullo

-y… quien es la yegua afortunada?- preguntó Trixie

-es Rainbow Dash- dijo Pixie bastante orgulloso

Pero a Trixie al oir esas palabras le entró un miedo y algo de rencor juntos…. Por algunas cosas que le pasó con Rainbow cuando ella actuaba en ponybille…

-ohh…emmm…. Q-que ale…alegría- dijo Trixie algo nerviosa

Pixie lo interpretó… y lo dejó intrigado el porque de que al nombrar a RD esta se puso así….

-Trixie… te pasó algo con ella?- preguntó Pixie preocupado

-emmm bueno… tuve algunos enfrentamientos con ella y ahora ella no me dirige la palabra…- dijo Trixie algo preocupada

-ummm valla…. Pero tan mal se llevan?- preguntó Pixie

-emmm bueno… yo quise hablar un dia con ella para disculparme de una situación que tuvimos y emm… ella me dijo que la próxima vez que me viera me daría un golpe en la sien- dijo Trixie….

Pixie de pronto supo que su encuentro con Trixie era una maravilla… pero también acarrearía problemas con rainbow dash… mas conociéndola en lo que dijo… Pixie dedujo que no iba a ser un problema fácil de sorventar

-b-bueno… no te preocupes…. Hablaré con ella esta noche o cuando venga- le dijo Pixie

Trixie se marchó a dar una vuelta y Pixie quedó en la tienda pensando….

-valla…. No se si volver a ver a Trixie a sido lo óptimo… yo pienso que si….- se dijo a sí mismo

-pero si tan mal se llevan… debo darle pronta solución… quizás deba decirle a rainbow… si en verdad me quiere…. No le sera problema- se dijo Pixie

Aunque desde ese momento la idea le quedó bastante clara… y es que reconciliar a rainbow y a trixie no iba a ser un camino fácil que digamos….

Tiempo después llegó RD a la tienda para ver a Pixie….

LO DEJO AHÍ EJEJEJEJ…. EN FIN, PIXIE AHORA TIENE UN PEQUEÑO O GRAN PROBLEMA (DEPENDE EJEJEJ) TRIXIE ERA SU HERMANA… Y AHORA CON RAINBOW QUE PASARA? SERA RAINBOW TAN SENSATA COMO PARA ACEPTAR DE NUEVO EL PERDON DE TRIXIE?

PIXIE OUT… REVIEWS SE AGRADECEN :D


	4. Cita con Rainbow Dash

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAP DE PIXIE:NUEVA VIDA. PUESTO QUE EL OTRO ESTÁ EN PROCESO (EL CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA) ME DEDICARÉ UN RATO A ESTA HISTORIA. HE DE DECIR QUE DEBO MEJORAR LA ESCRITURA, ESQUEMATIZACIÓN Y DEMÁS PARA GARANTIZARLES MEJOR LECTURA. LO DIGO PORQUE YA EN "INFIEL" ME COMENTARON SOBRE ESO… Y DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO VOLVERÁ (O INTENTARÉ) A PASAR. SIN MÁS DILACIÓN… AQUÍ VA…. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAP 4: CITA CON RAINBOW DASH**

Pixie empezó a intentar barajar un "plan" si se le puede llamar así para intentar que RD y Trixie se reconciliaran. Aunque en verdad pareciese difícil, Pixie tenía diversas opciones para empezar a tratar. Aunque después de pensarlo este no veía óptima ninguna opción.

Una porque era arriesgada a que pasase algo raro. La otra muy directa, entonces solo podía hacer una cosa.

-ya que Trixie es mi hermana y Rainbow mi novia por así decirlo…- Pixie quedó pensando aún más hasta que la idea vino por si sola ya definida

-debo conocer más a Rainbow… de seguro y me sorprende en muchas cosas- se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque él debía "examinarla" de la manera más disimulada posible, por si esta piensa que es un "libro abierto" a la mente de Pixie.

Ahora este recordó que Rainbow le dijo que si quedaban en algún momento para salir, como una cita para los adentros de Pixie. Este cogió un papel en blanco que tenía en su mesa, un lápiz y le escribió una carta la cual mandó llevar a Rainbow Dash.

-veamos si funciona jeje- se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a hacer las cosas que manda una tienda como la que tiene…

**(CLOUDSDALE, UNA HORA DESPUÉS DE MANDAR LA CARTA)**

En casa de Rainbow había calma, no se oía a nadie, excepto los pequeños ronquidos de Rainbow Dash en su cama en la que esta estaba acostada. Esta se levantó tiempo después al haberse echado su siesta diaria, que bien le sentaba.

Se dirigió a su puerta y debajo de la rejilla de echar las cartas de la puerta de dashie (nota: no sé si en su casa de MLP:FIM la había de todas maneras supongámoslo) había una carta.

-anda- dijo Rainbow a su asombro de recibir una carta.

De normal esta recibía propaganda, algún pago pequeño y cartas de Twilight, pero esta parecía distinta. La cogió y ponía en la parte delantera "Para Rainbow Dash"

-oh madre... esta letra no es ni mucho menos la de Twilight, ¿entonces?- se preguntó a esta misma.

Antes de abrir nada sentía bastantes nervios, ¿Qué podría ser? Para Rainbow era bastante atípico. Luego de unos diez segundos procedió a abrir la carta, la abrió bruscamente, como solía hacer. Había dentro un folio doblado el cual mismo estaba doblado se veía en blanco, pero al desplegarlo esta se emocionó un poco al ver la textura de lo que parecía ser una carta que no era de Twilight. Arriba del todo ponía "querida Rainbow Dash" eso empezó a ponerla más nerviosa.

-¡oh my god!- dijo Rainbow Dash al ver que era una carta de Pixie, el cual Rainbow empezaba a querer más y más

Esta se fue a su sofá de nubes, se acomodó y empezó a leer.

* * *

_Querida Rainbow Dash_

_He de comunicarte que esta noche estaré libre de tareas y cosas por el estilo. Desde por la mañana siempre supe que tú me amabas, ¡o sí! Como no recordar tus ojos tan brillantes mirándome y confesándome tus también desde bien pequeño antes de irme a conocer mundo te amaba, siempre te lo diré. Pero esa no es la cuestión que me lleva a mandarte esta carta, la cuestión es que si tú lo deseas esta noche iré a recogerte a tu casa en Cloudsdale y salir a dar una vuelta y hacer expresamente lo que te guste. Sólo te vasta re-direccionar la carta en un sobre nuevo y decirme "si" o "no" (que lo dudo pero por si acaso ejeje) y estaré allá por las 9 de la noche en tu puerta. Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta. Nos vemos._

_PS/ Muaccc (nota: se interpreta como un beso escrito ejej) _

_Pixie._

* * *

Al ver que fue una propuesta a una cita por la noche de luna llena, Rainbow casi se desmalla, pero logró no hacerlo. Esta vió lo bien escrita que estaba la carta y demás y la abrazó mientras decía por una sola vez.

-oh Pixie, como decir no a una cita como esta- Rainbow cogió sobre nuevo y debajo de todo puso que sí y alguna que otra cosa más.

Otro tiempo después ya algo entrada la tarde Pixie tenía una concurrente clientela, pero se pudo deshacer tiempo después. Un mensajero llegó a la tienda y le dio a Pixie una carta y ponía "para Pixie" en letra un tanto femenina y detallando que era en "tropical equestria" por lo que Pixie se sorprendió.

Dejó la carta en un lugar seguro ya que estaba tratando de entablar un poco de amistad con un loro que le dejaron a tratar por un trauma pasado. Era decir que para Pixie entablar amistad no le era un reto. Pero alguien entró de nuevo.

-hola hermanito- dijo Trixie alzando la voz y los cascos al estilo "lulamoon" como la definían de engreída.

El loro se asustó y se fue volando a otra zona muy alarmado gritando repetida y roncamente dando a conocer a Pixie que lo que hizo lulamoon no estuvo bien.

-oye, ¿puedes controlarte?- dijo Pixie algo serio – estoy trabajando con una caja de imprevisibilidades y necesito calma- sugirió Pixie

-oh… p-perdona herma- no terminó de decir cuando vio la carta a buen recaudo –oye…¿de qué trata esa carta?- dijo de manera muy curiosa y algo atrevida.

Pixie volvió a coger al loro ya cuando algo calmado estaba dentro del estado de trauma severo y dirigió la palabra a Trixie

-oye, ¿por qué entras así aquí?- dijo – ¿te tocó la lotería? No sé, como vienes tan triunfante- concluyó Pixie sin animos de ofenderla por su voz y la cara comprensiva que le puso.

Era verdad, Pixie no comprendía el porqué de esa reacción.

-bueno- dijo ella para intentar explicar –es que soy bastante impulsiva y repetidas veces me pasa jeje- dijo Trixie de manera sincera

A Pixie le quedó claro que su hermana era bastante impulsiva, un defecto de ella por su parte. Aunque Pixie ya estaba acostumbrado.

-bueno déjalo- le dijo Pixie dejando al loro en una percha tranquilo –esa carta es de Rainbow Dash, una re-dirección- dijo Pixie muy feliz

-oh, ¿una carta de ella?- preguntó Trixie algo animada -¿puedo abrirla please?- rogó Trixie bastante intrigada por la contestación que daría Rainbow

-no, de mejor la abro yo- dijo Pixie cogiendo la carta y abriéndola cuidadosamente.

Al abrirla venía lo mismito que puso y debajo ponía lo siguiente

* * *

"_Si, pásate a las nueve por mi casa, lo pasaremos bien. Nos vemos_

_PS/ tengo ganas de _verte_ de nuevo. Rainbow Dash"_

* * *

Pixie se sentía tan feliz en su interior que se olvidaba de que Trixie le estaba diciendo ya por tres veces que qué ponía.

-her-HERMANO!- gritó ya Trixie en un intento de captar su atención. Pixie pronto se dio cuenta

-oh hermana, oye, esta noche no sé si llegaré tarde eh- le dijo Pixie

-por mí no hay problema- le dijo Trixie

Ya por la noche Pixie se preparaba en su casa para salir a por Rainbow. Trixie estaba durmiendo en casa de Pixie placenteramente en el sofá. Pixie apagó la televisión ya que quedó dormida viendo una tertulia de las que se hacen en los programas del corazón (nota: televisión en MLP:FIM creo que no existe pero aquí si ejejeje) y con eso decidió salir a recoger a Rainbow Dash.

Llegó exacto a las nueve a la puerta de Rainbow y un toque romántico había en el lugar….

* * *

**HASTA AHÍ LO DEJO EJEJE… ESA PARTE ES LA PRÓXIMA LA CUAL ASEGURO UN CAP BASTANTE DIVERTIDO…. Y AHORA EN ADELANTE ME ESFORZARÉ EN UNA MEJOR LECTURA Y ORTOGRAFÍA**

**NOS VEMOS HASTA OTRA! :D**


	5. Conociendo a Rainbow Dash

**PROSIGAMOS PUES CON OTRA ENTREGA DE PIXIE: NUEVA VIDA (PIXIE: NEW LIFE) SIN MÁS DILACIÓN DISFRÚTEN :D**

* * *

**CAP 5: CONOCIENDO A RAINBOW DASH**

Pixie esperó por un ratito a que bajase su bella yegua. En él se notaba bastante nerviosismo, pero intentó controlarse en su, por así decirlo, estado leve de ansiedad. Toda esa sensación se fue cuando Rainbow abrió la puerta y lo miró de manera dulce.

Pixie se sorprendió al ver a Rainbow Dash bastante coquetona. En concreto, esta llevaba recogida la crin al estilo como Aplejack aunque como decía esta, un veinte por ciento más cool en todo. Se echó una colonia bastante suave y sensual, en concreto, a rosas frescas.

-Hola Pixie, esperé ansiosa este momento todo el día- dijo Rainbow para, por así decirlo, animar a Pixie. –B-bueno, sep, aunque yo fui más paciente jeje- respondió Pixie algo nervioso.

Rainbow ya notó que Pixie se puso algo nervioso por la situación en la que estaban, así que Rainbow rompió el hielo en la situación.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta o qué?- dijo Rainbow caminando un poquito alrededor de Pixie con un toque de sensualidad.

Pixie notó que se puso nervioso así que se controló inmediatamente. -Claro como mandes, yo soy todo tuyo- dijo de manera cordial Pixie, a lo que Rainbow esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

–jaja ay Pixie, me encanta cuando me dices esas palabras, aunque he de decirte que sólo las tolero por ser tú- empezó a explicar Rainbow. –Si fueras otro tipo que sencillamente me lo dice sin que yo lo amase o me conociese pues… hubiéramos acabado mal- finalizó Rainbow, así dando a conocer a Pixie una idea de cómo es para las relaciones sociales.

* * *

(Pensamientos Pixie: valla, parece ser que le gusta estar a un buen nivel, bueno, veamos que vemos más)

* * *

-je me alegro de que dijeses eso- solo supo contestar Pixie pero de la manera más directa posible.

–Sabes, yo no sé tú pero tengo un hambre impresionante- dijo Rainbow tocándose la tripa. -¿Qué tal si eres tú quien me lleva a cenar a algún lugar romántico?- cuestionó Rainbow bastante animada a lo que dijese Pixie.

Pixie vio este ánimo que Rainbow le esbozaba en la mirada y de manera gesticular y este reaccionó de forma óptima. Se acercó a Rainbow, se dirigió a su oreja y le susurró lo siguiente.- claro, yo sé lo que en verdad te gusta a ti- acto seguido, le dirigió un beso apasionado a los labios al cual esta reaccionó abrazándolo del cuello y cerrando los ojos.

Segundos después se separaron aunque Rainbow no lo soltó. Esta recuperó el aliento y decidió hablar. –oh valla, besas de una manera bastante especial- dijo Rainbow volviendo a besarlo.

A Pixie le quedó claro que le gustaban los besos apasionados, y eso le agrada más aún por el primer alago de esta a Pixie. – y ahora, ¿qué tal?- preguntó Rainbow. –Tú también besas bien- aseguró Pixie. –no tanto como tú- dijo Rainbow volviendo a besarlo, aunque Pixie sentía que debía proseguir con la cita.

-Oye Rainbow, yo también tengo hambre. Ven, te voy a llevar al más romántico lugar de todos- dijo Pixie adelantándose para seguir el camino. Rainbow le encantó esas palabras, así que lo siguió.

Pixie con Rainbow volaron hacia Canterlot para encontrar el restaurante de más fama de los que hay en toda Equestria por sus vistas nocturnas al aire libre. Pixie pidió una mesa para dos a la luz de las velas ante la noche estrellada de Canterlot. Después, se sentaron en dicha mesa, uno en frente del otro, intercambiándose miradas lujuriosas y llenas de amor.

-oh Pixie, estoy tan enamorada de ti- concluyó con un suspiro de amor a Pixie, el cual admiraba la belleza de esta.

-yo también.- dijo.-Una pregunta. ¿Qué tal te fue la vida antes de todo esto?- le inquirió a dash

-oh pues bastante feliz- comenzó a explicar.-con mis cinco amigas; mi afición a los deportes, soy fan número uno de los Wonderbolts y tal- finalizó Rainbow con la misma cara de enamorada de siempre.

Hubo un silencio hasta que el camarero les sirvió la suculenta y, por desgracia, para Pixie, cara comida. Rainbow empezó a saborearla y esta enseguida comentó la comida. –Valla, está muy buena Pixie, gracias- dijo Rainbow en forma de cumplido.

-De nada preciosa, lo hago solamente por ti, no por nadie más- afirmó Pixie poniéndole un casco en el casco de esta.

-oh, eso estuvo bastante bonito que lo dijeses- después de esto, Rainbow empezó a sonrojarse masivamente por todo lo que le decía Pixie.

En el trance de comerse la comida, Pixie se le ocurrió una idea. Ya próximos al día nacional de los deportes Pixie le dijo lo siguiente.

-Rainbow,¿así que te gustan los deportes, me equivoco?- comentó Pixie.-Claro, desde pequeñita- respondió Rainbow

-Es que yo ese día voy al palacio de los deportes en Canterlot, ya que pertenezco a los exponentes del Aikido. Y, ya que me nombraste a los Wonder, es que me topo con ellos los dos años que llevo ya aquí siempre- le comentó Pixie

Rainbow en su interior sentía una colosal emoción y sorpresa. Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que Pixie fuera exponente, junto a otra minoría de los suyos en el palacio de los deportes y más que él hubiera visto las dos veces a los Wonderbolts de cerca, y eso le puso bastante emocionada

-oh, n-no me lo esperaba, ¿en serio?- dijo Rainbow incrédula.-tan enserio como estar presente contigo ahora mismo- Pixie comentó con una sonrisa

-y, ¿Qué pretendes?- inquirió Rainbow aparentando no sospechar lo que era y conteniendo la emoción. –Pretendo que vengas conmigo en pase VIP al palacio de los deportes en Canterlot, que veas mí actuación, y te llevaré a ver y hablar en persona con los Wonderbolts, sin paparazzis ni nada, a petit comité- le propuso Pixie

Rainbow tanto se emocionó que las lágrimas afloraron de felicidad, se levantó de la mesa, lo abrazó y besó.-muchísimas gracias mi amor. Nadie me dio tal oportunidad en la vida-

Pixie ahora le quedó claro que era bastante sentimental entre ellos, y esa idea le encantaba. Tiempo después de que Rainbow se controlara y volviese a su estado normal se fueron del restaurante.

Caminaron por las calles de Canterlot juntos y felices, abrazados ala con ala, contándose piropos y cosas así. Rainbow empezó a contarle anécdotas de su vida, tales como cuando consiguió su marca. Ya puesto que Rainbow le sacó ese tema, esta decidió preguntarle a Pixie cómo consiguió su marca que consistía en, lo que vive y le da de comer ahora como oficio, los loros.

-oh, es una buena cuestión je- empezó Pixie. –Tenía 10 añitos, recuerdo haber ido con un familiar a una tienda y bueno, quería un loro y encontré uno que me gustó, pero ese uno resultó ser capturado de su hábitat.- continuó diciendo.- lo llamé Verónica, ya que tenía colores y manera de actuar algo femeninos jeje… a cuestión, sufrí mucho intentando que estuviese bien- se puso cabizbajo.

Para Rainbow la historia le era curiosa, un poco raro sabiendo cómo era ella con los temas de los animales, mas siendo aves, siguió escuchando…

-al ser salvaje tuve que leer muchos libros y demás hasta que un día me puse con terapias y bueno, al mes conseguí amansarla, obteniendo mi marca- finalizó mirándose la cutie-mark bastante felíz

-valla,¿ te superastes bastante eh?- dijo Rainbow dándole una cachetada en el muslo a Pixie.

Siguieron caminando, ya era de noche a luna llena, todo muy romántico, pero todo cambió cuando un grupo de cinco potros divisaron a Pixie y a Rainbow Dash. Estos notaron el celo de Rainbow y decidieron aprovecharse de ella y quitar de en medio a Pixie, y a poder ser, matarlo a golpes.

Pixie se percató de esos cinco que vinieron en fila cortándoles el camino. Pixie se detuvo pero Rainbow se echó hacia adelante y uno de los potros la iba a tocar para mencionarla, pero Pixie antes de que la tocase cogió su casco y le hizo una luxación que le retorció el brazo. Lo dejó en el suelo medio noqueado.

-¡Rainbow sal corriendo, nos veremos!- dijo Pixie, esta no quiso pero la obligó con la mirada. Al irse este recibió un golpe en los riñones que hizo que cayese al suelo, pero se levantó. Uno de los potros empezó a empujarlo diciéndole que violarían a Rainbow pero en uno de esos empujones Pixie cogió los cascos de este, les hizo una luxación fuertísima que hizo que se arrodillase ante el de dolor, para después recibir una patada en la naríz dejándolo noqueado del todo. Ahora quedaban tres, y estos viendo lo que le hizo al ms fuerte de todos, decidieron salir corriendo dos, pero uno se le tiró a Pixie que pero antes de que reaccionara le puso un cuchillo en el cuello, y lo único que hizo Pixie fue levantar los cascos.

-no, soy muy joven para morir por favor no me hagas nada- suplicó Pixie.- mira lo que les hicistes- dijo el potro pegándole más la navaja a su cuello.

- no por favor, por favor- y antes de que el potro dijese algo Pixie le dio con el casco en la frente haciendo un efecton en el cuello de doblarlo, se retiró pasos atrás y Pixie le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en las narices, así, dejándolo en el suelo redondo.

Pixie ya se vió desocupado y decidió ir a buscar a Rainbow a su casa.

* * *

**(DONDE LA CASA DE RAINBOW…)**

* * *

Esta estaba por entrar, bastante triste, pensando en qué tragedia podría haber ocurrido, pero sintió unos cascos por detrás de ella. Se alarmó, pero se dio cuenta de que era Pixie por la voz.

-te salvé, amor- dijo besándole el cuello.- Ja, yo ya sabía defenderme- dijo Rainbow. –pero hubiera sido mejor que hubieras echo eso a pelear- le dijo besándole en los labios.

A Rainbow se le ocurrió una idea brillante de culminar con la noche y con la cita. Ya que, por así decirlo salió mal y pixie la salvó por mucho de algo horrendo, esta decidió recompensarlo.-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir a mi casa?- preguntó Rainbow. –Uno al lado del otro, en la misma cama- añadió Rainbow besándolo y excitándolo.

Pixie aceptó la propuesta, entraron a la casa, esta cerró la puerta, había intimidad pero Rainbow, por así decirlo se excitó sin parar de besar a Pixie. Lo condujo a la cama, esta se abrió de patas y le dijo que lo iba a recompensar de esa manera. Pixie y Rainbow consolidaron, aquella noche, más su vínculo entre ellos, forjando sus sentimientos. Y para Pixie le quedó claro una cosa, y esa era que Rainbow por más ruda que dijesen que esta era, en verdad era comprensiva con los suyos, pero aún quedaba saber cómo era Trixie de odiada por toda Equestria.

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO JEJE, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO MI CAP, POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEW, Y ME HARÁN UN 20 % MAS SATISFECHO DE MI TRABAJO JEJE. INTENTO MEJORAR CADA VEZ MÁS PARA LOS QUE ME LEEN. EN FIN, HASTA OTRA :D**


	6. cap 6: conociendo a mi hermana

**BUENO, EMPECEMOS OTRO CAP DE PIXIE: NUEVA VIDA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**CAP 6: CONOCIENDO A MI HERMANA.**

Tras una noche de cita con la yegua, quizás más bella de toda Equestria. Pixie despertó en casa de esta, bastante descansado. Recordó los sucesos del otro día y después de todo ello, se le vino a la mente su segunda vez con Rainbow Dash. Fue bastante placentero, más cuando este yació al lado de su querida yegua.

Dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama en silencio para no despertar a esta, que aún seguía sumida en un sueño profundo. Pixie decidió que se quedaría un rato con Dash, pero daría rumbo con su hermana Lulamoon, para ver cómo era ella de comportamiento y qué tal de amigos tenía o algo.

Pixie se asomó al balcón de la habitación de Dash. Se respiraba un aire puro y relajante. Su cuerpo sentía mucho confort. Quizás fuese por la otra noche.

Tiempo después, Pixie sintió unos cascos que frotaban su pecho, era Rainbow que despertó muy cariñosa, demasiado a los adentros de Pixie.

-ayer me hiciste pasar una buena noche amor- le dijo besándolo mientras le ponía unos ojitos muy bellos.

Pixie adoraba las miradas de Rainbow. Su mirar era penetrante, expresivo, agradable la mayoría de veces. En sí, a parte del lindo cuerpo de Dash, su mirada le hacía sentir más ganas de vivir en este mundo.

-me alegro de que dijeses eso- afirmó Pixie agarrándola delicadamente y besándola. Era de decir que Rainbow soltó un gemido no excitante, pero sí bastante expresivo de que le gustaba eso.

Pero Pixie sentía impulsos innatos por hacerle el "ñaca-ñaca" a Dash ahí mismo, pero decidió calmarse en su interior, y lo logró sin esfuerzo.

-v-valla- exclamó Rainbow al separar el beso, estando agarrada aún por Pixie.-eso estuvo muy bien- dijo sorprendida

-como te dije, sé besar- concluyó Pixie dándole otro beso.

Tiempo después Rainbow decidió desayunar con Pixie panqueques con miel, el desayuno favorito de Rainbow. Esta los cocinaba mientras Pixie estaba en la mesa sentado esperando a que terminase. En la mente de Pixie estaba en esos instantes Trixie. La dejó la otra noche sola, y este temía porque le desordenase la casa, o cosas aún peores. Cierto y verdad, es que Pixie, cuando lulamoon entro triunfante y arrogante a la tienda no le demostró nada bueno. Pero lo mejor sería pasear con ella. Aunque Pixie sentía que quería decirle a Rainbow que su hermana era Trixie Lulamoon. Pero, ¿estaría preparado ante la imprevisibilidad de Rainbow?

Pixie se sentía entre las cuerdas, pero decidió esperar más tiempo para verificar si a Rainbow no le importa nada más que el amor que "sienten" entre ellos.

Rainbow terminó de cocinar los panqueques y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa para dos, ya que nunca predijo alguna cena para nadie más que sus amigas. Se puso al lado de él bastante cariñosa y le puso su plato y empezó a comer con Pixie.

-están bastante buenos- comentó Pixie sorprendido de lo bien que los cocinó.-me alegro Pix- le dijo Rainbow plantándole un beso

-espera… ¿Pix?- dijo Pixie dando una pequeña risa.-Se me ocurrió mientras cocinaba. Una abreviación cariñosa jeje- concluyó Rainbow mientras continuaba comiendo sus panqueques de miel.

Pasado un tiempo de hablar de cosas, curiosidades y demás, Pixie le dijo a Rainbow que debía ir a hacer mandados sobre la tienda y demás, que pronto se verían de nuevo. Rainbow también añadió que debía ir a las nubes para cambiar el temporal.

Con eso, Pixie le dio un besito y se dirigió a su casa. Ya cuando llegó a su casa encontró un panorama algo, por decirlo así, desordenado. Trixie yacía en el sofá, ya desordenado, viendo la tele, en la cual se televisaba una novela. A continuación, en la mesita pequeña había unas bolsitas vacías de papas fritas y cosas así. Para finalizar, esta estaba bebiendo un zumo de naranja con una pajita.

A Pixie le dio algo ver su sofá desordenado, un montón de bolsitas de papas fritas y a esta ahí, tan sonriente bebiéndose el último zumo preferido de Pixie.

-hola h-hermana- saludó Pixie.-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche anterior?- comentó Pixie con curiosidad.

-bueno, me quedé viendo la tele- comentó Trixie.-Y, ya vi la cara que pusiste al ver todas estas bolsitas y el último zumo tuyo pero, tenía mucha hambre- se "disculpó" Trixie con la cabeza algo baja.

-no pasa nada Trixie- le dijo removiéndole la crin en seña de amistad.-ya se comprarán más. Por cierto, ¿quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó.

Trixie puso unos ojitos y dijo que sí. Salieron de casa y dieron una vuelta…

**(MERCADO DE PONYBILLE…)**

Trixie lo llevó al mercado. Pixie conocía los puestos, ya que le compraba comida a los animales a menudo.-Bueno, aquí hemos llegado a parar. Creo que ya conoces este lugar- comentó Trixie.-Bueno sep, sobre todo los de comida- concluyó.

Dieron un paseo por esos lugares, y Trixie vio la unicornio con lira por cutie-mark.-Pixie- empezó a susurrarle.-Esa es Lyra Heartstrings. Según dicen, tiene una amiga algo especial, ya que no se separa de ella nunca- cotilleó Trixie bastante entretenida.

Pixie enseguida se percató de que al lado de esa unicornio habían una poni de crin azul con piel color café.-¿Esa quién es?- preguntó Pixie interesado

-se llama… me parecía que era Bonbon o algo así, ¿por?- preguntó Trixie.-Nada por saberlo- finalizó Pixie.

Después dando vueltas por los alrededores Pixie se percató de una pegaso color crema bastante linda, pero que demostraba ser muy tímida, ya que siempre huía a alguien que le hablase. A Pixie le inspiró curiosidad, pero de repente una discusión verbal subida de tono lo sacó de sus pensamientos Dirigió la mirada atrás y era Trixie que se estaba peleando con unas yeguas. Pixie observó y resultó que el par de yeguas estaban reprochando a Trixie Cosas como "dame lo que me debes". Pixie no comprendía nada, así que decidió actuar.

-señoritas, ¿qué les ocurre con Trixie?- inquirió intentando ser distante y sutil.-Esta z$rra me debe dinero- comentó una yegua color magenta.-como no le dé a mi hermana lo que le debe le romperemos los morros- amenazó la otra echándole una mirada asesina a Trixie.

Pixie ahí ya no iba a permitir que dijeran más amenazas a su hermana. Esas yeguas se pasaron tres pueblos con Trixie, así que ya era hora de "levantar el hacha".

-Oigan señoritas, ustedes no van a agredir a mi hermana- dijo tan tranquilo y contundente en la manera de decirlo.-Anda, así que la maga deudora y fracasada tiene un hermano-comentó la yegua color magenta un tanto burlesca hacia los dos.

Pixie detectó lo de "fracasada" y "deudora" y cada vez tenía más ira.

-Pixie, déjalas no merecen la pena- dijo Trixie alejándose pero la yegua "hermana" de la de color magenta se interpuso volando ante esta y la agarró violentamente del cuello y empezó a estrangularla mientras decía "dale lo que le debes".

Pixie notó tensión en el ambiente, y cogió a la yegua que estrangulaba a Trixie por la muñeca e hizo una luxación que con un sutil movimiento la mandó a volar, es decir, la proyectó dos metros atrás

Trixie logró respirar y tosió por dos veces. La yegua color magenta se le tiró a Pixie pero este la redujo cuando tuvo la primerísima ocasión.-Señoritas cálmense y dejen de atacar a mi hermana y a mí- ordenó Pixie soltando a la color magenta.-Pero ella me debe dinero señor- contestó la color magenta con dolor residual en la muñeca.-Pues, díganme cuánto les debe y yo lo solucionaré- propuso amablemente.

-le debe veinte bits señor- comentó la "hermana" de la color magenta, y esta asintió ya de pie.

Pixie les dio los veinte bits y las dejó marchar con la condición de no acercarse más a Trixie. Ahora Pixie sabía que su hermana tenía una doble vida de la que este no tenía en cuenta.

-Trixie, ¿cuánto hace que debías dinero a alguien?- inquirió.-bueno, ya dos años- dijo algo arrepentida.

Pixie se alarmó un poco, así que indagó más.-¿Esa yegua era la última a la que debías dinero?- preguntó de manera final.-Si- contestó Trixie sin más.

Mientras caminaban, Pixie pensó en lo de "maga fracasada" así que preguntó a Trixie el porqué de que la llamaban así. Ahí Trixie empezó a hablar con el corazón. Contaba los relatos de que se hacía la presumida ante la maga Twilight para tener una fama de la cual a un punto asumió que era imposible de alcanzar. Comentó los sucesos con Rainbow y que fue muy odiada. Al terminar el relato, Pixie supo que tiene una hermana con un lado oscuro por la parte de haber sido alguien odiada y la parte dulce que a veces demostraba.

-sabes, en verdad a mí que hallas sido odiada no me importa, lo único que importa es que estamos juntos como hermanos que somos- dijo Pixie abrazando a su hermana de forma protectora.

Trixie se sintió reconfortada, y decidió que era hora de marchar a casa. Se dirigieron allá y Trixie subió a la casa, pero Pixie debía ir a trabajar.

Tiempo después llegó alguien a la tienda…

* * *

**LO DEJO EN SUSPENSO XD Y NO, NO ES RAINBOW :D. ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS :D**


End file.
